Gundam Build Fighters Brawl
by LifeLongPencil
Summary: After seeing the trailer/sneak peek at the new upcoming Gundam Build Fighters series, I am once more in the mood to work on my Gundam Build Fighters fanfic! I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter but once I have the models for it together I'll have more progress! Enjoy! If you'd like to see my models check out my deviant art page under username: charactermaker27


Episode 1: If You Want In…

The summer day was cloudless as a little boy with crimson red hair in Japan was learning to play an acoustic guitar his size. Sitting in the shade of a shelter house, he smiled as he studied the notes in the book of sheet music. He played quite impressively for his age as a man in a suit walked toward him.

"Sound's like you're getting the hang of it sport," the man said holding a small plastic bag with two boxes inside.

"Thanks dad," said the boy as he kept playing until he noticed the bag his father held. He smiled brightly at the sight of it. "Hey are those…?"

"Yep," his dad said, "You and your brother have been doing so well I've picked out a couple of models for you two."

"Oh wow," the boy squealed and gently laid down the guitar and ran to him as the dad pulled the boxes out.

"Which one do you want," the dad asked holding out the two boxes for his child to choose?

"This one please," the boy pointed at one of the boxes and his father gave it to him. He smiled greatly as he looked at the cover that read, HG: FUTURE CENTURY, GF13 -017NJ SHINNING GUNDAM. "Thanks dad!"

At that moment, a woman's foot and sandal stepped onto the grass to greet the two. "Did he like the surprise," she asked?

The boy started running toward her shouting, "Mom! Look what I got!" He showed the face of the box at her as his excitement continued to grow.

He reached his mother who squatted down and asked, "Oh, is that a good one?"

"It's the best one," the boy said with a radiant smile as the mom giggled. "I can't wait to build this and play Gunpla Battle!"

Four Years Later…

In the western part of Japan, pulling up to a school, known as Seiho Academy, was a small white limo. Inside was a boy in his preteens in a blue uniform with an open shirt. He had crimson red hair and a sad face staring out the window.

"You okay," asked a grown male voice across from him?

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said with a small and forced smile. He grabbed his backpack and opened the door.

"We'll visit her all the time," said the man. "I promise Tatsu."

Now with a real smile the student called Tatsu said, "I know, thanks dad." And he exited the vehicle and it drove off after closing the door. He looked to the school and said, "Seiho Academy, I can make this work." But he was singing a different tune when he was walking through the hallway studying a paper. "I can't make this work, I can't find my class anywhere."

He stopped walking and sighed as if admitting defeat. "I miss my old school already." But he managed to snap out of his small depression when he heard footsteps from the next hallway. With a smile he said, "Oh thank goodness! Hey!" He bolted around the corner and cried, "Excuse me, I could use a hand!"

Then he saw her as she turned around, her brunette hair with a green highlight upfront and black eye liner. "Huh," she spotted him? "Who the heck are you?"

"Hi there," he began and held his empty hand out. "I had just transferred here. Tatsu Mashima, second year student."

With a non-caring face, she ignored his handshake and said, "Amaya Kudo, same."

"Nice to meet you," Tatsu said feeling awkward. "So can you help me please? I can't find my homeroom."

He handed her his schedule for her to examine. "Oh," she said, "you're in my class. Just follow me."

"Great thanks," Tatsu said as he took back his paper and followed her. They walked together in silent and made it to class.

"I would like to start today's class with a new student joining us today," the teacher said. "Go ahead."

Tatsu took center stage at the front of the classroom and said, "Hello, My name is Tatsu Mashima, second year. While my future is being a musician, my burning passion is Gunpla Battle. I look forward to joining the battle club after school!"

"Thank you Tatsu," the teacher said. "Please take that seat in the back at the window."

"Yes mam," Tatsu complied and seat at the desk in front of Amaya. "Hello again Amaya." She said nothing and instead she twirled her finger, telling him to turn away from her. And as he turned, he noticed two other girl classmates whispering to each other while looking at him. 'Oh no,' Tatsu thought, 'have I already been discovered?'

Soon after it was time for lunch and everyone took out there boxed lunches. After Amaya took hers out she stood up from her desk and began walking out of class. She had reached the doorway when another student dashed right in front of her. He stood tall an inch above her height with brown hair under a backwards hat holding his lunch with both hands.

"Amaya Kudo," said the student.

Amaya sighed and asked, "What now Rin? Or is it the same question as the last thousand times?"

The student named Rin bowed and said, "With the tournament coming up real soon, I beg of you, please form a team with me!" This conversation did not go unheard; the classmates Amaya tried to leave for lunch listened since they were not exactly quiet. They had all seemed to be laughing in anticipation while Tatsu looked confused as he took a bite of a rice ball. Amaya had used no words at first; she simply closed her eyes and took a breath. She then lifted her leg, pressed her foot against the top of Rins head and pushed and knocked him to the opposite wall.

The classroom laughed but with subtlety as Tatsu opened his mouth in shock, making some chewed rice fall out. Amaya did not say anything after setting her foot down, not even apologize. She simply continued walking away from class and now Rin. He quickly recovered, and did not seem to mind the disrespect. But he did not stand back up; Rin was on his knees bowing again.

"Please Amaya," Rin said even louder making her stop moving. The classmates still listened, holding their laughs except Tatsu taking it seriously. "I know you have different reasons for gunpla battle, as well as for joining the battle club. But we shared the dream of playing in tournaments when we were younger. And no one else passed the initiation with flying colors like you did.

"I can't and won't find anyone else to fight like you can! Please, form a team with me so that we may participate this year!" During his plea, Tatsu walked over and peaked outside the class to listen more closely and see how Amaya would answer.

"Rin," Amaya said quietly. She rapidly turned around with an angry face and cried, "Shut up! Why would anyone wanna play with a dork like you?" Rin made no reply and continued to bow as Tatsu frowned at what Amaya said. "Now leave me alone, see if that new guy will join up with you!"

And she turned and finished walking away from him, leaving Rin a smidge confused. "New guy," he asked raising his head? Tatsu cleared his throat to gather his attention.

"Hi," he said with a nervous smile. "I'm Tatsu Mashima, Second Year, the new guy she was talking about." Thinking what to say next, he realized what to do next and leaned over to lend him a hand. Rin was still upset but accepted Tatsu's help to stand.

"Thanks," Rin said as he stood back up. "I'm Rin Miyano, Third Year. It was nice to meet you." He kept his head lowered as he walked away.

Tatsu scratched the back of his head wondering what to do next and had a thought. "Hey," he called out to Rin, "I am hopping to join the battle club like she said. Think you can show me the way to the club room?"

"Sure," Rin turned his head to say with a small smile. "I'll come back here after school to take you there." And he continued to walk away.

Tatsu sighed with a smile but returned to his seat with a focused face thinking, 'I guess it's not only the new kid that struggles.' After lunch and the remainder of school had passed, Tatsu waited outside the classroom doorway. When his classmates and others were gone, that was when he reappeared. Rin had fulfilled his promise to show up to take him to the clubroom. While Rins smile was more relaxed, Tatsu's smile showed more excitement to see where he will now be playing gunpla battle.

They walked side by side out of the building and around. "Thanks for doing this man," Tatsu said.

"Not a problem," Rin said. "It's nice meeting and greeting the newcomers to the club. But uh… Tatsu, I should probably tell you right now that joining isn't going to be easy."

"Oh yeah," Tatsu said. "You cried, I mean said, in the hallway something about an initiation. Is there anything I should I know about what I'm in for?"

"I'm not allowed to say to new recruits," Rin answered. "Whether they're regular or transfer students here. Speaking of which, where you from?"

"Oh uh… Azabu actually," Tatsu said nervously.

Rin showed some surprise at first but then laughed crazily. "Yeah right," Rin said and laughed some more again. "If you're that loaded, what are you doing in a middle class joint like this?"

"Well, my…" Tatsu said rather depressingly, but then saw what they were walking towards. "Goodness!" It was an entire gymnasium of equal length to the school colored white and blue. "What are we doing here?"

"Oh right," Rin said. "This is the Gunpla Battle clubhouse."

"This whole gymnasium," Tatsu asked freaking out? "For Gunpla Battle? I thought this school was middle class like you said!"

"Well actually," Rin began explaining. "According to our president we used to be in that shack over there." Tatsu looked to see the tool shed he was pointing to. "But a graduate from here has a friend in Yajima Trading, so we got hooked up good!"

"Well not much of a downgrade from my old school then," Tatsu said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Rin asked? "Where'd you used to go, 'Mr. Azabu?"

"I uh…" Tatsu began, "I'd rather not go public about it quite yet actually. Especially since you don't believe me already."

"Fair enough," Rin shrugged and continued escorting Tatsu. They reached the door but before Rin opened it, he had a last question. "Before we go inside, how strong of an opponent are you willing to take on?"

Tatsu made a strong confident smile, made a fist pump and said, "No matter if my enemy is strong or weak, I'll push the fight higher than the peak!"

Rin starred at him with stunned eyes, until he smiled, gave a small laugh and said, "I like your style new guy! Come on in, everyone's waiting for you."

"Everyone," Tatsu asked following him inside?

"Word travels faster here than most schools," Rin explained as they walked down a dark hallway. "Especially when it's about Gunpla Battle." They took steps further into darkness, when suddenly a spotlight had shinned down on them. Tatsu covered his blinded eyes as Rin stepped out of the light.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," shouted a voice over speakers, "Spectators and Warriors! Welcome to the Gunpla Battle Club!" And all the lights went on as Tatsu's eyes continued to adjust. When his vision cleared, he saw everything. A whole floor filled with forty battle systems in rows of ten.

A special big one was in the center of them framed in stairs. There were bleachers on the ground he stood and more on the upper floor. It seemed that all the students had filled them to cheer on. On the far end walls was a giant plasma screen on each one. They displayed a sort of title sequence for the club.

Tatsu was amazed as he slowly spun where he stood and studied his surprising surroundings. His focused changed when he heard the announcing voice again, "Thanks for coming everybody! I'm your host and president of the battle club, Hibiki Amano!" Another student stood next to the biggest battle system, speaking into a microphone and wearing ridiculous sunglasses. "Today we have one of our favorite traditions, with a new transfer student who's arrived today!

"It's time for an… Initiation!" And the students cheered again as Hibiki signaled and called Tatsu over. Tatsu's surprise went away and made an exciting smile as he walked over and up. "Tell us your name new guy," and he pointed the microphone to Tatsu.

"Tatsu Mashima, second year," he said.

"Well Tatsu here's how we do things here at the battle club," Hibiki began explaining, taking back the mike. "Before you can officially join us here, you have to pass a test. All you have to do is play a battle in simulation mode. You have until the end of the two-minute warning to battle as much as you can. If you defeat your opponent, you're in.

"If you lose or surrender after the warning, you're in. But if you lose beforehand, there's always next time and after that."

"Well that sounds simple enough," Tatsu said into the mike, but he after saying that he heard soft laughter in the entire audience.

"It may sound simple," Hibiki played along. "But here's the catch. While the damage is at its' lowest setting, the difficulty level… is set… to Kawaguchi!" Tatsu said nothing as his face turned a pinch pale. "That's right, the strongest setting you can play in simulation mode!

"It'll be as if you're battling against the Meijin himself! So Tatsu, still up to the challenge?"

'A battle with the Meijin's computer counterpart,' he asked himself? His face returned to show confidence as he swiped the microphone out of Hibikis hand. He took a deep inhale and shouted into it, "Bring on the gunpla!" And the crowd was pumped up, especially a student above who bashed his head on the railing.

After Hibiki was politely handed back his mike, he said into it with a grin, "You heard him folks! Let's play Gunpla Battle!" Snapping his fingers, the lights turned off and the large battle system activated.

"Gunpla Battle: Simulation Mode, start up," the system said. "Please set your GP Base." Tatsu obeyed and docked his GP Base. "Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal," and the room went dark as a pillar of blue light emerged from the system.

Up in the front row at the end of the balcony seats, Amaya watched with a blank and bored stare. "This seat taken," asked a familiar voice from earlier? She turned to see it was Rin with a smile and sympathetic eyes.

"No one else wants it," Amaya said looking back at the battle system. And Rin took a seat next to her as he applauded. "So did you ask him to join up with you?"

"No," Rin answered, "All I did was take him here. I don't even know how good he fights or what his model looks like."

Suddenly in the system, the table displayed a realistic model scale metropolis. "Field five city," said the system. "Please set your gunpla."

And Tatsu gently laid his model on the table facing the opposite end. It had all the standard colors of a main protagonist Gundam, red, white, blue and some yellow. And the lower and skinny half of the legs was grey while the thighs were thick and blue. The broad shoulder pads matched the wide feet with red and white.

And the upper body was mostly white with red on the waist and between the small yellow rectangles was a clear green circle. The head, being mostly white had a red chin and yellow spikes on the forehead and back of the head pointing backwards. And in its left hand was perhaps the most unique piece. A single edge sword wide as the chest and was tall as the actual model that held it.

While setting his model Tatsu became surrounded by a small space with a perfectly squared monitor in his face. And appearing in front of Tatsu were two bright yellow spheres.

"That solves one mystery," Amaya said as they took a closer look at it, seeing it on one of the monitors.

"It's based on the Shinning Gundam," Rin said. "It's mostly for hand to hand but has small mounted guns." He smiled and finished, "It's kit bashed real well."

When the model was set, its colors and features were encased from feet to head by a small blanket of Plavsky particles. "Battle Start," the A.I. finished. Tatsu grabbed the yellow orbs and the model, in some sort of docking bay, slightly squatted.

"Tatsu Mashima," he called out, "Gundam Omamori, Here I go!" And the models feet grinded along a ramp until it was shot out and flying in the displayed city. Now everyone in the audience could see Tatsu's gunpla fly inside the battlefield.

"It's certainly well built," said an elderly western voice at the railing. "But it's not the only model on the battlefield."

"Where is it," Tatsu said as he flew and searched for his plastic opponent. Suddenly a pulsing sound was heard concerning him. And on instinct, he shifted his gunplas' weight to its back. He did it in the nick of time; at the moment he began flying backwards, a green line of energy shot passed him. "Sniper!"

As he shouted that, he turned his head to another monitor that popped up and saw his enemy. "Kampher Amazing," said the old man. "The first perfect gunpla to be piloted by the third Meijin."

"No matter if its real or an interactive hologram," Rin said, "I feel amazed to even see the craftsmanship of a Meijin."

Amaya simply rolled her eyes at what he said. "You're such a drama queen," she replied.

After finding the enemy's post, atop a skyscraper, he made his move and shut off the thrusters. The spectators became confused as the Gundam landed on the street. In hover mode, Tatsu's gunpla raced down the street to the enemy building. Omamori held the big sword backwards at its waist like it was being sheathed.

"A full frontal assault," asked the old man with focused eyes?

"Go ahead," Tatsu said, "try to hit me." As if it could hear him, the Kampher shot its sniper rifle again. The shot was quick, but Omamori made an incredible dodge. The beam was nearly an inch from contact. But the gunpla leaned to the side as it continued to hover forward.

The Kampher fired again as Omamori continued forward. Omamori quickly bent its knees and jumped, spinning one hundred eighty degrees, avoiding the beam. The hover mode was shut off and Omamori landed on a rooftop. It began running and hopping forward building to building. The Kampher fired its rifle again, only for its opponent to jump to a roof across the street.

Another shot was fired and Omamori jumped and front flipped over the beam and landed on the streets. Shots from the sniper continued firing more rapidly as Tatsu continued dodging.

"Amazing," the old man said. "These evasive maneuvers, he's like those other boys…"

Tatsu continued dodging until he neared the skyscraper the Kampher model stationed at. Omamori performed another front flip and its feet planted on the buildings wall. "Here we go," Tatsu said. His model converted back to hover mode and drove up the side of the tower. Its opponent lowered its head for a long hard look at the approaching enemy.

Amaya sighed and said, "What an idiot."

"Yeah," Rin agreed smiling small. "He won't be able to dodge if he keeps going up that fast."

"Come on," Tatsu said, "I'm daring you here." The Kampher stood up and aimed with the sniper rifle pointing down at it. Another green beam was fired at Omamori to shortly end the gunpla battle. But Omamori then began to finally swing its enormous sword and bounced the beam off the side of the blade. The audience was in shock and awe witnessing the surprising defensive skill.

"Unreal," the old man said eyes wide open. Rin had the same face but Amaya simply arched an eyebrow.

Tatsu ignited small boosters on his models back and legs, increasing its velocity up the building. As Omamori continued to rise, it pulled back the sword once more in preparation to swing. The pilot gave out an intense battle cry as it reached the roof and swung the sword. But the Kampher managed to pull back in hover mode and avoid any damage by a hair. "Slippery little toy," Tatsu teased.

The enemy gunpla hovered backwards over the whole roof and fell backwards off the tower. "Hey," Tatsu cried. Omamoris hover mode turned off as it landed on the roof and ran across. Reaching the edge, Tatsu saw the Amazing Kampher again but with a new weapon, a shoulder mounted multi-rocket launcher. "Another weapon, that fast?"

The Kampher fired the first missile, rather than easily dodging it, Tatsu waited for the opportune moment for something else. "Bring it," he shouted bringing his smile back. Omamori swung its sword and cut the projectile in half. But the sliced missile blew up in Omamoris face. Smoke completely covered the rooftop while the Kampher shot the three remaining ammo.

Contacting their target, a combined explosion obliterated the buildings five top floors. "It certainly is like the real deal," said the old man. "The Meijin's AI is programmed with more than the battle tactics of the third. While fighting it memorizes the enemy fighting style and learns the pilots behavior, allowing it to predict their moves. The perfect example of a Newtype."

"He's finished," Amaya said rather disappointed standing up and began to walk away.

"The match hasn't been called yes," Rin said hoping she would stay and keep watching with him.

"Yeah but his gunpla took all those blasts to the face and all over," she stated. "All the Kampher needs is one last clean shot and he's out of here. Waste of time."

But someone in the crowd had shouted, "Look at the smoke!" That was when they all saw the rising smoke change its airflow, slowly spinning. Suddenly the smoke dispersed to reveal Omamori rapidly spinning in the air and striking a pose.

This surprise had an effect on Amaya that was surprising for Rin. Her eyes widened in shock and she ran to lean on the rail saying, "That's impossible!"

"There's not a scratch on it," the old man asked shocked and jumped back from the railing?

"Weren't expecting that were you," Tatsu asked the Kampher and perhaps the audience as they cheered? Omamori grabbed the sword with both hands and charged at the enemy. It held the sword above its head and summoned strength to swing it down. But the Kampher threw its empty rocket launcher at Omamori, forcing Tatsu to make his attack early and slash the weapon. Taking the opening, the Kampher took out a pistol and shot at the joint connecting the left arm and body.

"Crap," Tatsu grunted and had Omamori descend away from the shooting, but did not stop it. The Kampher tossed aside the pistol and from one of its upper containers it drew two machine guns. As the container detached and fell the Kampher shot at Tatsu's model as it flew slightly above the street. While avoiding the bullets, Omamori stopped flying and hid behind a building. While taking cover, Tatsu examined the damage.

"The joint's in the yellow," he said. "The sword won't be as effective anymore if I stay left handed." The gunpla switched the sword to its right hand and grasped the bottom of the handle with the left. Tatsu took a breath with a serious face and thought, 'I can do this.' The Omamori spun away from its cover and stood on the street ready to continue the battle.

But the Kampher was no longer in the air, and nowhere else to be seen at all. "Now where is it," Tatsu asked?

Then to the side, the Amazing Kampher hovered to the side from behind a building and began firing again on Omamori. Avoiding the bullets again, the Omamori jumped back, hiding behind another building. It held the sword above its head and waited until the opponent appeared in front of it.

Omamori swung down, but the Kampher hovered back to the side, and all it was able to slash apart was one of the guns. Tatsu followed in hover mode and swung the sword up and destroyed the last gun.

"You won't escape me now," Tatsu shouted and he fired the turrets on Omamoris head and body. The Kampher continued hovering backwards blocking with crossed arms.

After a moment Tatsu noticed something important about his opponent and asked, "Where's the last canister?" He reached another crossroad the Kampher lead him to and to the side, a Gatling gun was stationed on a stand. "Oh no!" The enormous gun began firing and made contact with Omamori.

Tatsu cried as his model took multiple blows all over its body as the blue lights surrounding Tatsu turned to yellow. He quickly recovered and turned around and ran away from the gun, turned and took cover from another building.

"Great," Tatsu said as he examined the damage again once more. "Now everything's in the yellow. I need to end this right now."

Omamori ran down the street away from the big gun and turned a corner to see the Amazing Kampher. But before they could come any closer, the Kampher had thrown two knives. Too late to dodge, Omamori was struck in the abs and a shin. Omamori and Tatsu had dropped the sword as the model fell on its back.

The Kampher Amazing simply stood tall where it threw the knives, looking down at its reckless adversary.

"What a hot head," said the old man disappointed in the stands. "He gave the Kampher plenty of time to prepare its weapons for that trap. Standing there waiting for it."

"Ugh…" expressed Amaya. "What an idiot." She sat back down disappointed herself.

In his cockpit, Tatsu was taking heavy breaths.

"Is it…?" Tatsu began, "Omamori, is it over?" He looked at his monitors, one showing his models' leg and waist in the red while the rest in the yellow. And on the main monitor was his opponent with its icy one-eyed glare.

"Now it's daring us this time," Tatsu continued, "waiting for our next move." Omamori slightly leaned up for a broader look and Tatsu saw the sword. In his mind flashed an image of when he first received that sword, in a small pack handed to him by a woman's hands. Tatsu growled and began to slowly move a damaged arm.

"I'm sorry pal, but we promised each other. We said that as soon as school was over, we'd join this battle club, today!" With the knife in the waist holding the model back, he pulled it out. Rins eye squinted watching Omamori show a sparking wound.

Amaya noticed and elbowed him.

"Man up would you," she asked cynically? "It's not like there's blood gushing out."

Rising up further, Omamori pressured the leg in the yellow first then the one in the red to stand. Tatsu looked hard at the Kampher Amazing, still standing and staring, unscathed from battle so far. "One last detail," Tatsu continued, "and I'm sorry for hurting you like this again."

And the audience watched in surprise as it pulled out the second knife from its severely damaged shin. Omamori threw down the knife, with its blade in the street. The losing model stood tall and posed, showing it was ready to continue the fight. Now the Kampher engaged its hover mode and charged. It struck with a punch but Omamori managed to avoid further damage.

Omamori grabbed and pulled the attacking arm while pressing its other hand on the enemy. Tatsu gave another roaring cry as he pressed further strength in his models arms. The Kampher was force flipped three times and sent far from its opponent. It landed on its front, leaving the audience a gasp.

Tatsu bent over and picked up his humungous sword and held it with both hands facing the downed enemy. "Now," Tatsu said, "what's your next move?" The enemy quickly recovered and faced Omamori. It summoned and activated two green beam sabers, one in each hand. "Come at me bro!"

And Omamori dashed at its enemy and vice versa. The two robot models swung their swords madly at each other, blocking and countering all attacks.

'What is this,' Amaya thought? She held her chest with one hand. 'My heart's beating recklessly. Am I… enjoying watching this guys gunpla battle?'

The swords finally ceased swinging and clashing as they were locked in a game of mercy. But with the damage Omamori took, the Kampher managed to over power with x-crossed swords. Omamori was down on a sparking knee trying to hold up its sword sideways. Tatsu looked to the screen to see that now all of Omamori was in the red.

"Alright," Tatsu said looking at the main monitor seeing the Kamphers face, "time to end this."

Tatsu activated the turrets on his gunplas head, targeting the Kamphers one red eye. But with lightning reflexes, the enemy pulled back and the bullets missed. However since it tipped its own balance, Omamori managed to push back. The humungous sword swatted and separated the beam sabers. With the Kampher wide open, Tatsu jumped and swung the sword down.

Yet it was not the finishing move, the Kampher pulled back in hover mode and the strike took a chunk out of the chest plate.

"Crap," Tatsu said with heavy breathing and his eyes closed tight. "I was… so close." Realizing the battle was still going, Tatsu noticed the Kampher had not retaliated. "It's waiting for me again?" And then it happened; the two-minute warning appeared next to his head.

"The final countdown," the old man said. "Now whatever his decision is he can join the club."

Rin stood from where he sat and began applauding. Amaya was only slightly confused at his actions. But she became rather surprised when the rest of the students began clapping with him. As they cheered, she looked back to the battle with an understanding and thought, 'They don't care.'

'Sounds like we put on quite a show huh buddy,' Tatsu asked Omamori in his mind? 'I can easily end this fight with a push of a button. But is that what you want? After coming this far?' With those words he gripped tighter to the control spheres.

Omamori readied its sword again and reactivated its hover mode and charged ahead.

"Me either," Tatsu shouted! The Kampher used hover mode to go backwards and keep a distance. But then it bared its arms and moved forward to strike. All three swords connected and the gunpla pushed each other away.

"Is he serious," Amaya asked? "He's done enough to qualify. All he has to do now is concede."

'I made a promise,' Tatsu thought as the gunpla continued clashing blades. 'That's why I gave you your name. You and I will be the best that no one's ever been!' The swords clashed again and pressed against each other in another game of mercy. 'That's why… we'll keep going!' Once more the models spread apart and prepared to charge.

Omamori ignited the small and thin engines on its backpack and legs and it charged holding the sword above its head.

"We'll be the undefeated of the east," Tatsu shouted. There were only seconds left on the clock. With crossed arms the Kampher Amazing charged too with more rocket boosters than Omamori. With greater propulsion, the Kampher was honing in on Omamori more quickly than vice versa.

'Too fast,' Tatsu thought. Omamoris hover mode and backpack engine deactivated and its feet left crater tracks in the street. Tatsu roared as Omamori swung down the sword as the enemy also attacked, to slash its blades while spreading its arms wide. The timer stopped with only one second left, and it seemed all time stopped as the audience waited in anticipation. Both gunpla had their backs facing the others.

"Battle Ended," said the computer system. Everyone's eyes and mouths kept open as smoke emerged between two halves of the Kampher. That smoke turned to fire and the model exploded. The field dispersed and the battle system deactivated. All the lights turned on and everyone stayed in shocked silence.

"He…" said Hibiki Amano, the announcer everyone forgot during the battle, "he… he did it." An amazed smile grew quickly on his face and he spoke back into the microphone. "He did it everybody! Our new transfer student, and member of the Gunpla Battle Club, has defeated the Kawaguchi Simulator!"

The entire gymnasium cried out cheering, especially Rin who was jumping up and down and dancing. "He did it," Rin cried. "He did it! I can't believe he pulled that off! It's official, I need that guy on my team!"

The only one who wasn't cheering and was surprised without a smile was Amaya staring at Tatsu. He was leaning on the high-tech table taking heavy breaths.

"He really gave it his all," she said quietly.

"Well how 'bout that," said the old man.

"We did it," Tatsu said straightening up. He looked around to see the applauding crowd. "We've kept our promise so far, and made a good show doing it." He looked to his gunpla, now unscathed since the damage was at its lowest setting. It stood straight with one arm down while the other carried the sword on its shoulder.

"We're on our way, Omamori."


End file.
